Our Obesity Center's aims and objectives are very much in accord with the concept, expressed by NIH, that, by fostering the interdisciplinary cooperation of a group of investigators conducting programs of high-quality research which relate to a common theme, the overall accomplishment will be greater than that possible by the support of individual projects alone. Our belief in the validity of this approach to interdisciplinary research has been greatly reinforced by our own awareness of the extra strength given to our component projects by virtue of their association with the Center. The sense of direction and mission and the intellectual nourishment that our Center has given to its associates have also contributed to our ability to attract outstanding young investigators to the program. Thus, the Center has provided an identity and community of interests for our group of investigators that we want very much to preserve and augment.